


What About Reindeer Games?

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas 2015 Song Prompts [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Prompt 2015, Christmas Song Prompts, Christmas prompts, Drabble, Multi, Polyamory - M/M/M, idek guys idek, ribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devin, Bae and Felix discuss exclusion as it pertains to Devin, their own resident red-nosed reindeer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Reindeer Games?

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Devin/Bae/Felix by gameofgotham 
> 
> This prompt was _such a challenge_ to write. I'd never considered this ot3 before I got this prompt, so I hope I did all right for ya, Louisa.  <3

Boys are mean. It's a fact of life that Devin knows remarkably well. They've always been mean. They've always been fun. When they let him play along. Which isn't quite as often as he'd hope. He doesn't even know  _why_ the rest of his friends don't seem to like him. It isn't as though he's got a giant blinking red nose.

That was a divergence that, upon telling his train of thought to Baelfire, had made the kid laugh.

"Are you comparing yourself to Rudolph?" He'd said, covering his mouth and trying not let on that he was laughing as hard as he was.

Devin huffed petulantly. "To be fair it's on TV right now. So."

"What's on TV?" Felix had made his entrance from the hall, carrying a newspaper. He'd sat down beside Baelfire, lifting Devin's legs onto his knees.

Bae looked up and twisted a grin. "Devin's our resident red-nosed reindeer."

"Huh?" Felix had blinked.

Devin covered up his face in embarrassment. "It was an observation!"

What followed was a series of ribbing and confusion between the three, and many, many puns.

They've come down, now, and Devin's still pouting with his arms laced over his chest.

Felix is the first to offer a legitimate peace offering. "Do you want me to talk to Peter for you?"

"No." Baelfire snapped out before Devin got a chance to get a word in edgewise. But that was their baggage - Baelfire's and Felix's - so he wouldn't comment one way or another.

But he does shrug. "I don't really need my big scary boyfriend fighting my battles for me."

"But then why are you complaining?"

"Because that's what Devin does!" Baelfire cuts in, ruffling Devin's hair playfully.

"Oh just shove it." Devin hurled a pillow back at the two, instigating a three way wrestling match that didn't end even when the end credits of Rudolph started to roll.


End file.
